


向死而生 02

by Dempster



Series: 【池陆AO】向死而生 [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	向死而生 02

02

池震离开房间，新鲜的空气涌入鼻腔，黏腻的感觉终于减轻了。池震收起了自己的信息素，从怀中摸出酒壶猛灌了一口酒，可头脑中又不自觉地出现陆离那略带情色的面容。低声咒骂了一句，等到自己的信息素完全稳定下来，才开门回了房间。毕竟不能睡马路嘛。  
房间里，陆离已经裹着被子睡着了，只是暴露在空气中的脖颈仍有未退去的潮红。  
“第一次见Alpha发情跟个Omega似的，这样还能睡着也真是个怪胎。”池震见陆离没被吵醒，小声bb了一句。坐在自己的床上拧开酒壶盖又喝了口酒。一抬眼，发现陆离床边床头柜上多了一个药瓶还有没喝完的半杯水。伸手拿过了药瓶，见瓶身上没有标签，便倒出一粒，找了张纸巾裹着放进衣服的口袋里。小心翼翼的把药瓶放回原位，药瓶旁边相框里的女孩是陆离的女儿，她很可爱，池震有些愧疚的将相框扣在桌面上。收好枪，睡觉。  
第二天一早，陆离就拿着谭主任给的线索去调查几家保险公司。  
回到酒店，池震早已收拾好东西靠在床上看着杂志。  
“你给了谭主任多少钱？他一大早就来敲酒店的门，说那几家保险公司全都问着了。”陆离边收拾自己的东西边问。拿起女儿的相框哈了口气，仔细的擦了又擦。  
“求人办事呢，要看事的大小。不过问人家事呢，统一价五百，报销啊。”见陆离只顾着收拾自己的东西没有理他，在收自己女儿相片的时候格外爱惜，心里暗暗吐槽了句女儿奴，自顾自的继续说：“你去调查那几家保险公司了，这都是我的活啊，你都帮我干了，辛苦了。那包东西是你的啊。现在的孩子啊，包括女孩子都没有人爱玩洋娃娃了，从小就得开发智力，山炮。答应孩子的，别白来一趟十字港。这个合适啊。”  
陆离盯着箱子看了良久，突然起身离开了房间。但他不得不承认池震确实比他了解小孩子，之前一诺生日的时候，他送给一诺的毛绒玩具，一诺只是看了一眼便丢在了一边。  
“唉，那么大的箱子你让我一个人拿啊？”见陆离走远了，池震才敢小声说：“昨天晚上就应该一枪打爆你的头。”

池震和陆离互看不顺眼，谁都瞧不上谁。陆离讨厌池震，因为他不止一次的为那些本该受到法律制裁的人辩护，让他们逍遥法外。池震讨厌陆离，因为他觉得陆离这个人只会使用暴力，整天摆置一副自己即正义的态度，一个天生的loser。

下了飞机，池震要去厕所，却被陆离叫住。“登机牌给我。”  
“干什么？”池震略带疑惑的问。  
陆离理所当然的回答：“玩具。”  
这两个字很普通，可是陆离的语气却没了一贯的强势和针锋相对，站在那里盯着池震的表情像极了在等待家人接自己回家的小朋友。  
池震看着陆离的眼睛，突然又想起了昨天晚上看到的场景，这才想起来在十字港买的玩具，玩具太大了，要托运。“很重的。”  
将登机牌递给陆离，两人同时发现了线索。池震先开口道，“登机牌是这么来的，陈明扬和那个胖子认识。”

池震离开机场后就跟着陆离去查当天和陈明杨一班飞机的乘客。果然查到了一个叫孙威的人。之后池震就一直没回警局，一是因为他不知道怎么跟董局解释为什么没下手，二是因为要去盯着陈明杨的大嫂。  
陆离和温警花去查了孙威的个人信息。查到孙威的住宿记录便一起去调查了一下。他没有找池震，也不知道跑到哪去了。他现在还不知道董局葫芦里卖的什么药，不敢相信他。  
池震回来后先去了一趟酒吧，找了个兄弟帮忙找人验验从陆离药瓶里拿来的药。后来又去调查了陈明扬的大嫂，那个开王氏美容院的王淑仪。倒是让他查出点东西，孙威是王氏美容院的股东，每年分一百多万的红利。

上午开会讨论案情池震没到，陆离作为队长被董局要求找池震回来。  
陆离去了池震的酒吧，还没进酒吧就能听到里面嘈杂的音乐。也怪不得池震说他山炮，陆离从来没来过这种地方，板着一副扑克脸在这灯红酒绿的地方显得格格不入。绕过舞池，迎面就和一位美女撞了满怀，Omega信息素特有的甜腻感一下涌入了鼻腔，但陆离却丝毫没有影响，拼命往后退。  
陆离也不知道从什么时候开始，自己受omega的信息素影响越来越弱，而且自己的信息素似乎也变得越来越淡对陆离来说，没有信息素的影响反而是件好事，不用顾虑在办案时因为信息素太强把Omega引到发情期，也不会被Omega吸引。前不久局里组织去医院做了全身检查，陆离没去。  
美女觉得没意思了，往卡座的方向瞟了一眼，然后走过去。陆离顺着美女离开的方向看到了左拥右抱的池震。苦涩的巧克力味也逐渐浓郁。别人的巧克力都是甜到发腻，偏偏这个人苦到发涩。  
“干嘛不理我。”池震学着美女的腔调向陆离招手，顺便打发身边的人离开。  
看着池震明显戏弄的表情，心里有些不悦，但还是面无表情的说:“早上为什么不来开会？”  
“我又不是警局的人干嘛要回去，再说了，我是属于这儿的。”  
陆离觉得没办法和这种人沟通，还是直接打一顿比较方便。两人大概交换了一下线索便一起去王淑仪的店里看看。之后陆离便强行带着池震回了局里，至少先跟董局交差。  
董局看着池震和陆离一起走了进来，在池震经过时小声说了句，“还知道回来啊。”  
陆离装作没有听到，回到自己的位子上，偶尔瞥一眼在说话的池震和董局。  
老高查完了，把陆离叫了过去。老高一边吐槽陆离又把无证课当废品回收站，一边拿出来一盒药——草木犀流浸液片，唯一算得上有用的东西。正安排鸡蛋仔去查药是从哪里开出来的，康国便传来了孙威的消息。孙威还活着。

审讯室外的走道，陆离透过百叶窗不知道在看什么。池震走到他身边，沉默良久才开口说：“我现在才知道你们警察破案那么难。”  
“嗯，就是那么难，有时候好不容易得到一些线索，还会被律师搅黄了。”陆离看了一眼池震，眼里居然多了一丝绝望。他继续说：“这次不一样了，一开始是个无头案，我们以为死者叫陈明扬，结果去了十字港之后，发现陈明扬活得好好的，后来发现他叫孙威，结果康国，有个和他长的一模一样的也叫孙威，现在线索断了，我感觉有点累了，我怕查不出来”  
池震不知道该怎么劝他，因为，他就是那个添麻烦的律师。他似乎有点理解的心情，理解警察这个职业。他叹了口气，希望陆离不会放弃，对陆离说“回家好好睡一觉吧，明天起来好好想想。他被分成了十三块。”

王淑仪似乎成了这个案子的关键。池震和陆离再次去拜访了王淑仪。王淑仪的父亲王长林反常的动作吸引了池震的注意。找人调查了王长林的信息，两人去了王长林在茶山的小屋。碎骨，血迹，两把带血的刀，所有的证据都指向王长林。只是那具尸体到底是谁还不知道。很快鸡蛋仔带着消息回来。陈明宇便是死了的“孙威”。扑朔迷离的案件似乎一瞬间真相大白。王淑仪的婚礼结束后，王长林便被批捕归案。

案子结束了，池震觉得陆离并不高兴。池震知道陆离为什么不高兴，五六年间，王家和陈家两家人都在对陈明宇作恶，可最终能定罪的只有王长林一个人。骗保案是十字港警方的事，桦城警方插不上手。陆离和池震两人坐飞机去了十字港。  
“我们干嘛去？抓陈明扬是吧？”池震问。  
“我们谁也不抓。抓不了，就算有罪名，实实在在找到所有证据，抓人也是十字港警方的事。借机放个假，我想知道，陈明扬三号和他大哥来桦城到底要干什么。”  
陆离和池震来到陈家时，十字港警方已经把陈明扬押进警车。池震一口闷了酒壶中的酒，红着眼走进了陈家的老屋。陆离不知道池震去干了什么，只知道他出来时，满身酒气，还混杂着苦涩的信息素。  
池震喝成这副样子，今天肯定是走不了了。晚上两人便住在十字港的酒店内。  
一间房，两张床，谁也碍不着谁，万一池震半夜醒来找水喝要是溺死在马桶里还有人能救他。  
陆离本来打算当天就回来的，所以除了证件和随身带的东西，其他的什么都没带。陆离经常失眠，今天也是，但没有安眠药，他干脆做起身发呆。可偏偏喝醉酒的池震死命地往外放信息素，陆离便拼命的往回收信息素。  
如烈焰般的伏特加逐渐淡化似一盅清酿最终变成一股清水，无处可寻却又无处不在。陆离的体温开始上升，白皙的皮肤变得像剥了壳的虾仁，他现在急需冷静一下。没有带换洗的衣服，他只好把衣服脱在浴室门口，以防弄湿。凉水打在赤裸的身体上，顺着肌肉的线条滑落，卷携着他那无味的信息素流入排水孔。  
陆离比谁都清楚，他现在就像是个怪物，既不是Alpha也不是Omega。信息素混乱，酒香浓郁时是Alpha，淡漠如水时是Omega，可不浓不淡的时候自己是什么？不知道什么时候就会像Omega一样发情，可自己明明是个Alpha。他蜷缩在花洒下，让凉水肆意带走他体表的温度，发抖是他现在唯一能做的事。他不去体检，因为他不敢去，他怕某一天被别人发现自己是个怪物，自己会从警界的精英变成警界的耻辱。  
陆离不知道自己呆了多久，直到听到浴室门被打开的声音才回过神来。他看到池震站在门口。  
池震酒醒后反应好久才知道自己在酒店里，旁边本应睡着陆离的床却是空的，听到浴室的水声他以为陆离在洗澡，可等了好久他还是没出来，这才去开浴室的门，没想到门没有反锁。


End file.
